Welcome To The Cullens
by LuenaSt
Summary: Bella é uma stripper e prostituta que vive num bar de LA, em uma noite qualquer sua vida tomará um rumo diferente.


**Oi pessoas. Essa fic é de minha autoria. Espero que goste. **

* * *

><p><span>Narração: Bella<span>

Mas um dia naquele bar imundo, com as mesmas pessoas sujas e desprezíveis, porém eu não tinha direito de pensar isso delas eu era igual ou pior. Mais eu não tinha alternativa, pelo menos não agora, era isso ou nada. E mesmo que eu odiasse ter que fazer tudo aquilo, eu necessitava...

Estava mascando outro chiclete para espantar o desejo de fumar, quando uma das meninas sorriu para mim e apontou para o outro lado do bar, elas estavam me ajudando a escolher os homens, pois um dos últimos com quem eu havia ido pra cama tinha me espancado bastante. Infelizmente nem todos queriam só o prazer do sexo, geralmente tinha aqueles que que nos maltratavam fisicamente e psicologicamente. Esse último não aceitou quando eu recusei a droga que ele me ofereceu, eu já era uma prostituta sem nada na vida, não queria terminar também como uma viciada em drogas.

Então olhei para o lado que ela apontava com a cabeça, até me surpreendi com o cara que não parecia em nada com os outros clientes. Esse tinha uma beleza que não era comum entre as pessoas que frequentavam a porcaria do Deluxi's Bar. Aparentava ter entre trinta e cinco e quarenta anos e pelo porte só podia ter se dado muito bem na vida.

Olhei meu reflexo no vidro atrás do balcão, meus hematomas ainda bem visíveis estavam parcialmente cobertos por maquiagem, meu cabelo desgrenhado estava acobreado, essa foi a primeira cor que o meu cabelo castanho fora pintado. Meus olhos castanhos que não sabia de quem herdara sempre ficavam úmidos quando eu me preparava para seduzir mais um cliente. Passei a língua pelos lábios e mordi o inferior sempre insegura. Fui abrindo espaço entre os homens bêbados e mulheres semi-nuas exatamente como eu estava.

Narração: Carliste

Eu não sabia porque tinha ido parar ali, eu não era um homem que ia a esse tipo de lugar, porém eu estava tão desnorteado com os últimos acontecimento da minha vida que até do bom senso me privei ao ir parar naquele ambiente. Eu não podia estar ali, tinha que estar com meus filhos fazendo meu papel de pai, um papel que estava negando no último mês. Devido o falecimento de umas das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, minha esposa Elizabett, a mulher que eu havia me dedicado nos últimos vinte três anos, havia perdido uma parte de mim, uma parte que talvez nunca mais eu reconquistasse.

Ao chegar ao bar pedi apenas uma bebida e fiquei observando as pessoas, foi aí que vi uma garota que aparentava ter uns dezessete anos me abordar.

"Posso?"Falou ela indicando e puxando a cadeira ao meu lado,

"Desculpe senhorita, mais não." Falei num tom angustiado.

Narração: Bella

Com poucas palavras ele me tratou melhor que todos os outros com quem estive nesses últimos dois anos.

"Porque não? Eu só quero tomar algo com você." Falei num fio de voz

Ele me olhou com uma cara engraçada e eu sentei na cadeira que estava a sua frente.

"Eu não sou acostumada a ser rejeitada" Falei olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

Algo como bondade e compaixão me atingiu, ao olhar em seus olhos assim que me ouvira falar.

"Moça você parece a filha que me esposa sempre quis ter."Falou ele num tom amargurado ao pronunciar a palavra esposa.

Eu não estava entendendo aquele homem e também o sentimento de consolo que eu queria lhe passar, ele era extremamente bonito e parecia ser um modelo famoso e rico, porém aparentava estar desesperadamente triste. Em um impulso lhe perguntei:

"E porquê não teve?"

De repente a máscara triste e perturbada deu lugar a uma expressão fria:

"Depois que ela deu a luz ao nosso último filho descobrimos que que ela tinha um câncer no útero."

Eu não imaginava porque um estranho estava me contando aquilo, mas não pude deixar de pensar na dor que aquele homem sentia. Eu não era burra pra saber que o câncer era uma doença que destinava em sua grande maioria a morte.

"Então ela se foi logo?" Não tive como não deixar de perguntar.

Ele fez sinal que não com a cabeça. Merda, pensei. Eu sempre me julgando esperta falo sempre besteira.

"Ela morreu há poucos meses em uma de suas lutas constantes contra o câncer, e eu como marido e médico lhe fiz sofrer ainda mais pois não aceitava sua doença e tentei de tudo para não vê-la num caixão... Prolonguei seu sofrimento." Essas últimas palavras saíram torturadas.

Eu balbuciava e não sabia direito o que falar, então disse:

"Não se culpe, qualquer pessoa no seu lugar faria o mesmo." Falei duvidando de minhas próprias palavras.

"Não, qualquer pessoa no meu lugar entenderia o seu pedido e lhe daria uma morte mais tranquila" Ele falou angustiado.

Fiquei um momento sem reação, não sabia como fazer pra chegar no meu intuito, motivo pelo estava ao seu lado. Ele me interrogou.

"E você, há muito tempo trabalha aqui?"

"Faz dois anos."Lhe falei, não tinha porque mentir para aquele homem, que em alguns minutos me contara brevemente uma parte dolorosa de sua vida.

"Você me faria um favor?"Ele falou e eu já havia notado o que ele queria de mim.

"Claro." Falei usando minhas técnicas para ser sexy. Uma coisa que eu não estava conseguindo, pois ele me transmitia insegurança.

"Fica comigo essa noite, mas não para fazer o quê você está acostumada e sim apenas para conversar?" Ele falou sério.

"Infelizmente, não posso, vivo disto e não posso dispensar uma noite com bate-papo." Falei apontando para uma das mulher que estava subindo para o andar de cima com um velho barrigudo e careca.

"Há sim a propósito eu pago a noite inteira." Falou ele tentando me convencer.

Nesse momento não entendi a fundo o que ele queria, mas aceitei sabendo que pelo menos uma noite eu não seria usada como objeto sexual. Ele pegou na minha mão e eu levantei puxando-o para o quarto que geralmente era usado por mim como fonte de trabalho.

Ao chegarmos no quarto eu tranquei para que o dono não notasse que naquela noite eu não faria aquele trabalho sujo, mas mesmo assim ganharia o dinheiro. Dentro do quarto ele jogou uma mala de mão na cama e foi ao banheiro levando outra mala, porém essa era maior. Eu esperei sentada, um pouco ainda desconfiada de seus verdadeiros motivos para não me usar. Ele tomou um banho demorado.

Meia hora depois ele saiu do banheiro e vestia uma roupa limpa que parecia de grife. Pegou a maleta pequena e veio em minha direção dizendo:

"Agora vamos cuidar desses machucados, eles estão bem feios"

Começara agora a entender o que ele queria, apenas cuidar de mim e se sentir um pouco útil.

Ele notara que eu estava em um péssimo estado e não queria se aproveitar de mim. Comecei a sentir um espécie de carinho por aquele estranho homem. Fazia bastante tempo que ninguém cuidava de mim desse jeito tão gentil.

"Ok, mas cuidado." Falei assentindo.

"Eu sou médico garota, estou acostumado com isso." Ele falou num tom mais aliviado. "Desculpe, qual é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou interessado.

"Isabella, mas prefiro Bella, e o seu caro Doutor?" Falei descontraída.

"Carliste, e o seu nome é muito bonito Bella." Falou ele cordialmente.

"Obrigada". Assenti timidamente.

"Me fale de você, o que lhe levou a vim parar aqui?" Perguntou ele meio temeroso.

Apenas respondi, não podia ser egoísta com a primeira pessoa que se preocupou comigo em

anos.

"Bem, fui deixada num orfanato quando ainda era bebê, só que com o passar do tempo não suportei aquele lugar, não tinha amigos e o o único que tinha foi adotado, fiquei isolada de todas as outras crianças que não me davam oportunidade de me aproximar, além dos maus tratos e castigos me sentia deslocada, então fulgi de lá com catorze anos, porém fui encontrada e levada de volta ao mesmo lugar. Só que não desisti e um ano depois fulgi de novo. Dormi na rua, passei fome. Então encontrei Lauren que me ofereceu este trabalho. Tive que aceitar pois era menor de idade e não tinha nenhum tipo de ajuda ou algo parecido. No começo foi difícil, pois não sabia o que fazer, tinha apena quinze anos e ainda não tinha nenhuma experiência sexual. Porém com o tempo apreendi e me acostumei. Tenho me virado sozinha desde então e hoje estou aqui com um estranho cuidando de mim, algo que ninguém faz a bastante tempo." Terminei quase sem ar.

Ele me fitou intrigado com expressão cheia de perguntas, por um tempo ficamos calados. Não tinha me recuperado da confissão amargurada e desesperada que acabara de fazer. Ele já estava terminado os curativos.

E com cautela me fez uma proposta que no primeiro momento não entendi:

"Bella" Ele falou com calma. "Está disposta a ir morar comigo e deixar para trás toda essa vida..." Ele parou um pouco e continuou. "...triste e forçada que você leva, e começar de novo em outro lugar, longe desse ambiente sujo e promiscuo?"

Como assim? Era pra ser um dia como outro qualquer, e chega um médico triste e amargurado, que não quer me usar, cuida dos meus machucados, é gentil e cordial o tempo todo e me convida pra sair deste buraco sujo.

"Tá de brincadeira né?" Só consegui dizer isso.

"Claro que não, eu não usaria você desta forma. Quando ouvi sua história, percebi que o meu sofrimento nem se compara ao seu, e notei que se você der uma chance a você mesma aceitando minha proposta, estarei dando uma chance a mim também, e juntos...como uma família." Ele falou esperançoso.

Não sabia o que dizer, a sensação de sair dessa vida, fazer parte de uma família e voltar a viver, me animava. Mas seria uma "salto no escuro" e talvez não estivesse preparada para tamanha mudança.

Foi aí que me despertou o medo de não ser aceita por sua família e ser mais uma vez rejeitada. PORRA. Eu não queria passar por isso de novo, não que eu não viva isso todos dias neste maldito lugar, mas se fosse rejeitada pelas pessoas que me deram uma chance em suas recaídas, seria um sofrimento que não estava disposta a passar.. Neste momento ouvimos um barulho na porta. Era meu chefe, o homem que fazia da minha vida um inferno. Phil era o dono do bar e era um velho safado e repugnante que sempre quis se aproveitar de mim, só que eu sempre conseguia escapar de suas insinuações alegando que se ele tentasse algo comigo eu iria embora. Claro que não iria pois não tinha pra onde ir, e lá era o único lugar onde eu poderia conseguir dinheiro, mas usava esse argumento a dois anos para ele me deixar em paz, só que nos últimos meses já não estava conseguindo me desvencilhar do imbecil.

"BELLAAA! ABRA A PORTA EU NÃO TE PAGO PRA VOCÊ FICAR NUMA NOITE SÓ COM UM HOMEM, LÁ EMBAIXO TEM VÁRIOS CLIENTES ESPERANDO." O cretino falou como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne que seria oferecido não só pra um, mas pra vários cachorros. E bem que isso era verdade.

"Pense bem Bella, saia disto, deixe essa vida pra trás, uma vida que ninguém te valoriza nem lhe trata como realmente merece." Falou Carliste um pouco confiante. "Bella você não precisa disso, você merece uma vida melhor que esta, eu estou disposto a te ajudar e assim poderemos você e eu nos ajudar."

"VAMOS BELLA, NÃO TÔ AFIM DE GRACINHAS, ABRA A PORTA E VÁ ATENDER OS OUTROS CLIENTES."

O homem ao meu lado apenas falou:

"Bella eu não tenho a noite toda, terá que decidir se vai querer continuar aqui e ser maltratada por essas pessoas ou vai lhe dar um motivo para mudar."

Eu não sabia o que fazer, minha mente girava com o que estavam acontecendo, a metade fraca de mim dizia que eu estava depositando confiança demais num desconhecido que eu conhecera na mesma noite e a outra parte de mim estava confiante que começar de novo com apoio da pessoa que se preocupou comigo por algumas horas sem questionar a minha história e o meu passado seria o caminho certo a seguir. Foi aí que decidi não pensar, peguei minha mochila com algumas roupas, já que não tinha muitas pois a maioria era do vestuário do bar, roupas que eles compravam para nós vestirmos. Coloquei uma blusa por cima do top que vestia, segurei no braço de Carliste e decide aceitar essa nova e desconhecida vida que estava preste a fazer parte.

Abri a porta segurando o braço de Carliste e vi Phil me fitando com um olhar nojento.

"Eu. Me. Demito. Vou embora dessa porcaria e você não contará mais comigo para satisfazer o desejo imundo dos porcos que você chama de cliente." Falei num desabafo.

"Está louca? Você não tem onde cair morta sua vadia ,vai voltar correndo depois que esse aí não quiser mais seus serviços." Ele falou zombando de mim. Carliste me defendeu.

"Você não tem o direito de falar assim com ela, ela agora tem a mim e não precisará ficar submissa a você. Ela terá uma família que lhe apoiará quando necessário." Ele falou tirando uma quantia da carteira e jogando em cima de Phil com uma raiva que estava escondida em algum lugar. Eu já o considerava como pai.

Carliste me arrastou pelo bar e passamos pelos lugares que serviram pra mim durante dois anos como casa. Naquele momento passou um filme pela minha cabeça. A primeira vez que entrei ali. O primeiro cliente. ARG. A primeira surra que levei e as mesas que me serviam como bandeja para os idiotas que me usavam. Avistei Lauren espantada talvez com os gritos da discussão que acabara de ouvir entre meu protetor e Phil, e lhe dei um olhar confuso, ela apenas sorriu. Estava preste a desbravar e o desconhecido.

CONTINUA...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Vou tentar postar a cada duas semanas. Até a próxima.<strong>


End file.
